Bewitched
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Having known Hiro since he was a little kid, Reaver could tell just by looking into his eyes that Hiro was up to no good. And whether or not whatever he was planning was beneficial to the immortal, well, unfortunately Reaver never quite knew that part until after everything had already been done.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Bewitched~

A Fable Story

* * *

 **Title:** Bewitched

 **Words:** 1,841

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), fluff, minor hurt/comfort, humor

 **Pairings:** Reaver/Hiro

 **Disclaimer:** I've written enough of these stories for you guys to know that I only own Hiro. Reaver and the rest of what is in Fable belongs to those who _made_ Fable.

 **Summary:** Having known Hiro since he was a little kid, Reaver could tell just by looking into his eyes that Hiro was up to no good. And whether or not whatever he was planning was beneficial to the immortal, well, unfortunately Reaver never quite knew that part until after everything had already been done.

-0-

"Well well, look at what we have here," Logan snickered, holding out his arms, one hand holding his scepter and the other holding his gun, though just barely, as a taunt to the young prince before him. Hiro stood before him and his men, sword out and magic crackling and blazing around him, blue eyes narrowed and fangs bared- as a side-effect from a spell put on him a while back that turned him into a wolf for a week before Page and Walter managed to find the spell to turn him back- in anger and mild fear of his tyrant brother. "I was wondering when you were going to finally have the balls to face me alone."

"We're not _alone_ , Logan, because you're too much of a _coward_ to come at me without your precious little guards around!" Hiro spat, tensing when a few of the guards took a step forward, only stopping when Reaver- stood next to their king- sent them a warning look.

"I don't quite think you understand just how much trouble you're in, _little brother_ ," Logan growled, stalking towards the young prince and Hiro barely managed to keep from stepping back, his grip on his sword tightening just that little bit, enough to cause Logan to smirk at him. "Surrender now, and I may just spare the lives of your darling little friends."

"You can have them," Hiro said then, after a single heartbeat, smirking and he barely caught the surprise on his older brother's face before seeing the narrowed look on Reaver's face- they've known each other long enough to be able to read each other like an open book, and no doubt the immortal knew Hiro was up to something that was either going to be stupid or brave, possibly both. "Over my dead body!" he added as he stepped back, taking out a dagger and stabbing at Logan's side before he suddenly took off.

"Arhg! After him you fools!" Logan roared in anger and pain and the guards were suddenly taking off after the swift young prince, Reaver at the head of the group.

Hiro grinned, panting heavily as he weaved through the trees, jumping over stray fences, and ducking through hedge bushes, knowing full well that he was being chased and with each strategic twist of his path through the forest, he knew that the guards were losing his steps one by one. It was several long minutes later when he finally came to a familiar cluster of trees and he jumped up onto a stump before climbing into one of the thick oaks, the leaves shielding him enough from view should he still have a few unwanted followers after him.

Waiting for several minutes, he sagged in relief when he saw only one man come into the clearing, his long white coat billowing behind him before swaying slowly to a stop when he finally gave his feet a rest. No other man, or guard, came after and Hiro finally allowed himself to smile when Reaver looked around, trying to determine where he was, and Hiro let him for a few minutes before finally giving him a clue.

Shuffling quietly where he sat in the tree, Hiro reached up to grab a leaf, using his magic to transform it into parchment before inscribing a small note upon the piece of paper. After a few heartbeats, he let out a small breath before finally dropping the piece of paper onto the ground. He didn't wait for Reaver to spot the paper, or to pick it up and read it, as he never did. He only smiled once more, before disappearing back through the trees as silent as the wind around them.

When Hiro was gone, Reaver had finally picked up the paper after spotting it and he chuckled, looking up into the trees and nodding, "And so our game continues, my little prince," he whispered, tucking the parchment into his coat before disappearing through the trees in the opposite direction, back towards their king.

-0-

"What the fuck were you thinking?! We told you to _wait_ for Benn before storming in there!" Walter hissed at Hiro when the young prince finally returned to the sewers and Hiro frowned, biting nervously at his bottom lip.

"You guys got Joshua out of the cells though, right? I bought you more time by going alone," he reasoned and Benn punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you arse! What if they'd gone and captured you, or _worse_ , Hiro? You're not fucking invincible!" Page snorted at Benn's words and glared at the young prince.

"With all he goes around and does, never dying in the process, he may as well be. Who knows what his magic is capable of," she said and Walter sneered, crossing his arms, leveling his disappointed stare upon the raven haired adult, knowing full well how he felt whenever he did so and Hiro flinched, ducking his head.

"Sorry…" he muttered before slinking away, allowing his companions to argue over whatever they pleased. He let himself forget about that and instead let a smile play at his lips when he remembered the note given to Reaver not even two hours earlier. "Three days… Rea, just three days."

-0-

Reaver frowned as he walked through the forest, on his way to a special secret place that was known to only him and his beloved. He'd been antsy the last three days and Logan had started to become suspicious of him, enough so that Logan hadn't let him out of his sight the last three hours before Reaver had finally managed to get away due to Logan blowing up at a few novice guards for letting a target escape through their fingers.

"What are you up to, my little Hiro?" he wondered aloud, shaking his head before smiling when he saw their spot, walking up to a broken iron gate with vines overgrown around it, surrounded by thick trees that had nearly concealed it from even Reaver and Hiro themselves. Beyond the gate was their special spot, where a clearing rested with an old tree trunk, cut years before, and a beautiful patch of flowers and grass that always seemed fresh and alive to the two. Butterflies and other forest creatures frequented the clearing whenever they were there, never minding them, though that was most probably because of Hiro and his generally innocent presence.

When he passed through the gate, he locked it behind him before pausing, snorting when he saw the scene that was a squirrel and a rabbit both poking at a forceshield that surrounded what looked like a picnic basket. Seeing a note set beside it, he forewent laughing at the little rodents and walked over to the picnic basket, bending over to pick up the note, smirking at it when all it read was, 'Too easy!'

He mentally counted the two seconds it would take for Hiro to do what he was going to before suddenly standing and turning around, catching Hiro and laughing when Hiro let out a sharp yelp of surprise, knocking them both down so Reaver was laying on the ground and Hiro was on top of him, blue eyes wide.

"W-what!? You weren't supposed to turn around! Reaver!" he whined and Reaver laughed harder, his head falling back against the grass, before he suddenly grinned and he grabbed Hiro's arms, using his strength to switch their positions, rolling them over so he was the one now straddling Hiro and Hiro was the one laying in the grass.

"Don't you know anything, little prince?" he teased before leaning down to steal a kiss from Hiro, the young prince not hesitating a second to participate, whining when Reaver only pulled back before he could. "What would your dear friends say if they caught you with me now, with your enemy?"

Hiro only grinned cheekily then, blush staining his cheeks, "I'd simply say I'm bewitched." he answered with a laugh and Reaver rolled his eyes, snorting in laughter anyway.

"Aren't _you_ the one with magic, Hiro?" Reaver questioned and Hiro only shrugged, pulling Reaver down for another kiss, one that lasted longer than just a second. Reaver pulled away again though, much to Hiro's growing frustration, but he had a valid reason this time, "Your rodent friends are getting quite upset that they can't access the lovely lunch you've prepared for us this evening."

Hiro pouted and turned over to look at both the squirrel and the rabbit, noting that both of them were now staring at him and Reaver and he groaned, turning the pout on Reaver, "We can kiss after, though, right?" he asked, blue eyes sparkling with hope and childish delight, and Reaver laughed again, standing up. He reached down a hand and pulled Hiro up with him, stealing another kiss before leading the prince to the tree trunk, where the basket resided. "Lucky for you two," he directed the words to their furry friends, teasing them, "I've packed an extra carrot and a few nuts just for you."

The squirrel and the rabbit were delighted with that and waited patiently this time for Hiro to lower the shield and for the ravenette to grab out their food. When they were happily eating their nuts and carrot, Hiro and Reaver settled down to eat their own food.

"It's nice," Hiro said after a bit, sitting in Reaver's lap- he'd given up sitting on the ground after only two minutes and moved to the immortal's lap instead- and he smiled into his goblet, "sitting here with you again."

"Indeed, my little prince," Reaver purred, wrapping his arms around Hiro, "away from the king and his guards, and the ever watchful eyes of your… rather protective friends…" he added in a murmur and Hiro sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "And it is nice to be able to forget that we're on opposites side of this war," Reaver added in a soft whisper, frown gracing his lips.

Hiro only smiled though and turned his head to kiss Reaver, quieting any doubt he had in his mind, "Hey, remember, it shouldn't matter what's going on out there. In here, it's just you and me, Reaver and Hiro. We're enemies, yes, but…" he giggled then and Reaver cracked a smile, "we're bewitched, we can't help it…!"

And Reaver laughed, resting his forehead against Hiro's shoulder, listening to Hiro's own laughter, "I love you," he whispered after a few minutes and Hiro blushed, smiling now before dropping a kiss to Reaver's forehead, ignoring the squirrel and the rabbit when the chittered at the confession.

"I love you, too, Rea," Hiro giggled again, and when Reaver lifted his head, honey eyes sparkling, Hiro couldn't help but steal another kiss, as content and as happy as he could ever be. "And one day… one day, I promise you, Reaver… we can be together like this and no one will be able to tear us apart."

"...I'll hold you to that promise, Hiro."


End file.
